Singing
by Dr.BadAss Is In
Summary: While stuck as hallucinations Lucifer and Crys find another way to annoy Sam but after a few weeks they get bored and come back to discover something about Kate and Michael that nearly pushes the couples apart


Sam hit his head off the desk when Hallucifer and Crys started singing footloose and doing the dance moves to hit. They smirked knowing they were annoying him and since no one else could see them they did it loudly.

"Hey Luci what do you think of Twilight?" Crys asked sitting on a chair.

"Hate it I mean vampires don't fucking sparkle who ever came up with it has a special place in hell!" Lucifer replied.

"I want first go at torturing them I had to listen to Reina read it out loud" Crys shuddered.

"Yeah Lydia's a fan of it she has a fucking Jacob poster in her room and he's shirtless its creepy" Lucifer said. Sam let out a laugh hearing their conversation making everyone in the room look to him.

"Oh I'm sorry Sam do you find people being brutally murdered funny?!" Dean exclaimed.

"No sorry" Sam replied trying to keep the smile off his face.

"Ya know what else is creepy? Those fucking Teletubbies creepy fat things" Crys added.

"Oh god don't get me started on those things, there worse than hell" Lucifer sighed.

"They say 'Eh oh' over and over again how is that entertaining for kids" Crys shook her head.

"If any of my kids said they like those blasted creatures I'd disown them" Lucifer commented.

"Hell yeah I think Famine created them or something" Sam laughed again and couldn't keep the smile off his face.

"How can you be laughing?!" Alex shouted at him.

"I'm sorry I can't help it" Sam tried to calm down.

"Winchesters" Lucifer rolled his eyes.

"You try to be serious yet they laugh" Crys shook her head at him.

"The wombles as well are pure creepy" Lucifer added.

"Oh dear god those creatures are worse than the Teletubbies" Crys stated. Sam started laughing again ignoring the group and focusing on Lucifer and Crys conversation.

"Now if any show is good it's Dexter" Crys commented.

"I love Dexter, Michael C Hall is such a good actor" Lucifer agreed.

"Just the passion put into it is magnificent"

"Jersey Shore is something I wish to destroy" Lucifer said.

"Oh my god they have to die in a painful way, go to hell and be tortured for all eternity with Justin Bieber and One Direction" Crys replied.

"Kylie likes One Direction so I had to listen to it when I babysat" Lucifer shuddered.

"I taught Reina and Rafael that they are evil"

"Lucky. I can recite 'What makes you beautiful' I've heard it so many times"

"Same Alastair plays it for his torture victims to make it more like hell"

"You're insecure, Don't know what for, You're turning heads when you walk through the door, Don't need make-up, To cover up, Being the way that you are is enough" Lucifer sang.

"Everyone else in the room can see it, Everyone else but you" Crys sang along.

"Baby you light up my world like nobody else, The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed, But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell, You don't know, Oh, oh, You don't know you're beautiful, If only you saw what I can see, You'd understand why I want you so desperately, Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe, You don't know, Oh, oh, You don't know you're beautiful, Oh, oh, That's what makes you beautiful" They both sang standing up to dance. Sam started laughing harder as they continued and put more effort into it.

"So c-come on. You got it wrong. To prove I'm right. I put it in a song. I don't know why, You're being shy, And turn away when I look into your eye-eye-eyes" Lucifer did a pelvic thrust then rolled his hips.

"Everyone else in the room can see it, Everyone else but you" Crys hopped on top of the chair pointing to Dean.

"Baby you light up my world like nobody else, The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed, But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell, You don't know, Oh oh, You don't know you're beautiful, If only you saw what I can see, You'll understand why I want you so desperately, Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe, You don't know, Oh oh, You don't know you're beautiful" Lucifer sang loudly.

"That's what makes you beautiful. Na na na na na na na na na na. Na na na na na na. Na na na na na na na na na na. Na na na na na na" They both sang.

"Baby you light up my world like nobody else, The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed, But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell" Crys said before spinning around 360 then doing an Elvis pose.

"You don't know, Oh oh, You don't know you're beautiful" Lucifer added.

"Baby you light up my world like nobody else, The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed, But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell, You don't know, Oh oh, You don't know you're beautiful, If only you saw what I can see, You'll understand why I want you so desperately, Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe, You don't know, Oh oh, You don't know you're beautiful. That's what makes you beautiful!" They finished. Sam continued to laugh when they did weird dance moves while Dean looked at the others concerned for Sam.

"See it's contagious" Lucifer panted.

"I agree" Crys laughed sitting down.

"Sam we have to talk" Alex stated.

"About what?" Sam asked confused.

"You're barely sleeping and you just had a laughing fit" Dean replied.

"Our bad" Lucifer said.

"What's going on with you?" Gabriel questioned. Sam sighed and told them everything with the hallucinations.

"So you're saying Lucifer and Crys just sang One Direction?!" Michael and Kate said horrified.

"As they put it, it's contagious" Sam replied smiling slightly.

"I don't know what's worse the fact that they like Dexter or they just sang One Direction" Kate sighed.

"She did not just dis Dexter!" Crys exclaimed.

"How could she?" Lucifer looked hurt. Sam quirked an eyebrow at them and stared as they ranted on.

"I really hate her right now" Crys glared at Kate.

"I agree" Lucifer joined the glaring.

"Are you seeing them now?" Dean asked.

"Yeah" Sam nodded.

"You know they're not real right?" Alex said.

"How dare she first the Dexter insult now this?!" Crys and Lucifer shouted.

"What are they saying?" Kate asked.

"They're saying how dare you insult Dexter and how much they hate you right now" Sam sighed.

"I can't be in the same room as her" Lucifer said before leaving.

"Lucifer left because he could be in the same room as you" Sam translated.

"I'll join him" Crys left as well.

"Now Crys just left to join him" Sam sighed.

Meanwhile in hell

"Crys?!" Crowley shouted entering the cage. He walked further in and saw Crys and Lucifer cursing Kate.

"I'm here to get you both out so can we please go?" Crowley gestured to the door.

"No Kate dissed Dexter so we are not leaving till we can forgive her" Lucifer stated.

"SHE DID WHAT?!" Crowley exclaimed.

"I know right?" Crys said. Crowley joined in on the ranting then left to tell the group his progress.

"I bring good and bad news" Crowley said once he arrived.

"What?" Gabriel asked.

"Well the good news is I managed to get through to the cage" He started.

"What's the bad news?" Alex asked.

"They both refuse to leave the cage since Kate disrespected Dexter which I find extremely insulting!" Crowley glared at Kate.

"They refuse to come out of the cage over DEXTER?!" Michael shouted.

"Yes they will leave once they forgive her" Crowley replied before disappearing.

"Sam the next time you see them tell them to get the hell out of that hole" Gabriel said.

"Fine but they won't listen" Sam replied. Two weeks passed before Sam saw the hallucinations again.

"Hey Sammy you miss us?" Lucifer greeted.

"No" Sam replied.

"That hurt would you like us to sing again?" Crys joked.

"Hell no" Sam exclaimed startling everyone.

"But we learned 'Blurred Lines'" Lucifer said before he started to sing.

"Everybody get up, everybody get up. Hey, hey, hey. Hey, hey, hey. Hey, hey, hey. If you can't hear what I'm trying to say. If you can't read from the same page. Maybe I'm going deaf, maybe I'm going blind. Maybe I'm out of my mind"

"Everybody get up, OK now he was close, tried to domesticate you. But you're an animal, baby, it's in your nature. Just let me liberate you. Hey, hey, hey. You don't need no papers. Hey, hey, hey. That man is not your maker" Crys sang. Sam tried not to laugh but was failing again.

"And that's why I'm gon' take a good girl. I know you want it. I know you want it. I know you want it. You're a good girl. Can't let it get past me. You're far from plastic. Talk about getting blasted. I hate these blurred lines. I know you want it. I know you want it. I know you want it. But you're a good girl. The way you grab me. Must wanna get nasty. Go ahead, get at me" They both sang. Sam had his head on the table laughing while Crys and Lucifer bowed.

"That was better than our One Direction" Lucifer commented.

"What happened now?" Gabriel asked Sam.

"They started singing 'Blurred Lines'" Sam laughed.

"It was better than Robin Thicke's version" Crys said.

"Definitely" Lucifer laughed.

"Ask them now" Dean sighed.

"Will you leave the cage?" Sam looked to them.

"No" They both replied.

"They said no"

"Is this still over Dexter?!" Alex exclaimed.

"No" Lucifer replied.

"Lucifer said no" Sam translated.

"Then why?" Michael asked.

"We like annoying Sam with our brilliant singing" Lucifer smirked.

"They said they like to annoy me with their singing" Sam sighed.

"Don't make me go down there" Michael growled.

"We locked the door and I have the key" Crys grinned.

"They locked the door and Crys has the key"

"NEVER SAY NEVER!" Lucifer shouted jumping on the table.

"You see I never thought that I could walk through fire. I never thought that I could take a burn. I never had the strength to take it higher. Until I reached the point of no return. And there's just no turnin back. When your heart's under attack. Gonna give everything I have. It's my destiny" Crys joined him on the table.

"Oh dear god no" Sam paled.

"I will never say never. I will fight till forever. Whenever you knock me down. I will not stay on the ground. Pick it up, pick it up. Pick it up, pick it up. And never say never. I never thought that I could feel this power. I never thought that I could feel this free. I'm strong enough to climb the highest tower. And I'm fast enough to run across the sea" Lucifer shouted.

"Cuz there's just no turnin back. When your heart's under attack. Gonna give everything I have. Cuz this is my destiny" Crys finished.

"What happened?" Dean asked.

"They sang Bieber" Sam said horrified.

"YOU CRUEL BASTARDS!" Dean shouted.

"You don't have to be so mean" Lucifer said before disappearing.

"Now look what you did!" Crys exclaimed before disappearing.

"You upset Lucifer and now Crys is pissed" Sam said looking to Dean. The two appeared in the bunker a week later and decided to torment Sam again by making it so only he could see them. Lucifer opened his mouth to say something when something caught his eye on Kate's neck. He zapped over to beside her and growled low when he saw teeth marks from someone.

'Crystal be a dear and check Michael's neck' Lucifer gritted out telepathically Crys looked at him weirdly but shrugged and checked Michael's neck frowning when she saw bite marks.

"Hmm interesting" Crys hummed catching Sam's attention.

"You two ok?" Sam asked.

"No we are not ok!" Lucifer snapped startling the young hunter.

"Sam as you can probably see we are clearly pissed off now shut up before I rip out your vocal chords with my teeth" Crys growled. Sam instantly shut his mouth and back up slightly making the others concerned.

"Everything ok Sam?" Michael asked. Sam shook his head and kept his eye on the two.

"Sam what's wrong?" Dean stood up. Kate and Michael stood up before they were grabbed roughly and forced against the wall.

"What the hell?!" Michael exclaimed.

"With your permission I wish to gut him like a fish?" Lucifer looked to Crys who had her arm against Kate's neck.

"Give me a few minutes to think" Crys said before they both revealed themselves.

"What the hell Crys?!" Kate demanded trying to push her off.

"If you don't shut up I will force my hand down your throat and pull out your vocal chords!" Lucifer barked.

"Lucifer!" Gabriel scolded.

"I will kill you if you don't sit down and shut up" Crys growled low.

"Now please explain this" Crys forced Kate's head to the side and traced her index finger over the bite mark making Kate and Michael freeze.

"Ehh…." Kate stuttered.

"Exactly now say hi to John and Mary for me" Crys said raising a knife over her head to stab Kate.

"THE FUCK!" Gabriel said grabbing Crys' wrist.

"DO NOT STAB MY DAUGHTER!" Dean snarled.

"You don't understand Dean. Angels and especially horsemen take bonding very seriously if said mate is found with a bite or trace of another person on them the person cheated on has the right to kill the person cheated with. And here is no different" Lucifer explained pulling out his angel blade.

"It also means said mate is not loyal to the person their mated to" Lucifer added.

"I think I'll let Jack torture you first" Crys smirked at Kate before disappearing.

"I agree Damien hasn't had a good torture in a while" Lucifer followed her with Michael to hell.

"JACK!" Crys said startling him from his work.

"Crys what can I do for you darling?" Jack smiled.

"I have a new victim for you and be a dear and torture her in the worst way imaginable I want her to suffer greatly" Crys pushed Kate towards him.

"Let me guess Michael cheated on you with her?" Jack said looking over Kate who froze and paled.

"Yep"

"It wasn't our fault!" Michael defended.

"Oh really? It takes two to tango Michael so do tell why you slept with my girlfriend?!" Lucifer growled.

"Heat!" Michael replied. Lucifer and Crys narrowed their eyes at him before looking into his memories.

"Well look at that you're telling the truth" Lucifer commented. Crys grabbed Kate and looked to Jack.

"Our bad Jackie keep up the good work"

"No problem dear if you need me for anything you know where to find me" He nodded before turning back to his victim. Crys zapped the four back to the bunker where everyone was worried.

"Our bad" Crys said shoving Kate into Dean while Lucifer released his grip on Michael.

"I need to cool off for a while" Crys sighed before disappearing.

"I'll be in hell" Lucifer said before disappearing. Crys appeared in one of her safe houses which no one knew about except Crowley and Jack. She stripped down and stepped into the hot tub letting the hot water relax her. A few minutes later she heard someone appear behind her. Crys looked back expecting to see Crowley and was confused on how Michael was here.

"How did you find me?" She asked.

"Our bond" He replied looking down.

"Crys you have no idea how sorry I am. I never intended for it to happen I swear" Michael began.

"Michael its fine honestly I just over reacted" Crys replied.

"No it's not fine I slept with another person how can you not be mad?!" Michael exclaimed.

"If you remember I slept with Lucifer because of heat and the more you rant about this the more pissed off I'm going to get" Crys said.

"I'm not mad Michael honestly I'm not. I understand why you did it and it doesn't bother me just don't hold this against yourself" Crys stressed downing the rest of her Craig. Michael stared at her then looked back to the ground.

"You can either go or join me" Crys muttered a bit embarrassed. Michael tilted his head and nodded before beginning to undress himself. Once he was undressed Michael stepped into the hot tub and sat behind Crys so he could wrap his arms around her waist.

"I love you so much and I'm so sorry" Michael whispered kissing her shoulder.

"I love you too and you have nothing to be sorry for so stop" Crys replied. Michael sighed and nodded before kissing along her neck.

"I'm really happy you're out of the cage" Michael stated.

"We got bored" Crys shrugged.

"I love you" Michael said again.

"You just told me 30 seconds ago" Crys huffed a laugh.

"I know but I still like saying it to you" Michael replied.

"I love you more" Crys said turning in his grip so she was facing him. She sent him a smile and kissed him softly. Michael gripped her hips and kissed her back lovingly.


End file.
